


About thighs and veins

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You show Bucky how you love his thighs.





	About thighs and veins

You bit your lip while looking up at Bucky.

“Y/N.” He groaned with what he saw in your eyes.

Your cheeks were reddened and your pupils blown as you stared at him with desire.

It all happened because you caught him in his tight boxer briefs after leaving the bathroom, and the thick veins of his thighs had gotten you all bothered and hot.

“Bucky.” You whispered back before leaning closer and licking a long line along the thick line on his skin.

He was now naked, sat on a chair with you between his legs, panting and with his cock throbbing right above you.

“Stop teasing me.” He moaned, jumping when you gave his thick thigh a little nibble. Instantly, Bucky’s hips jumped forward and you chuckled.

God, you loved his thighs. You couldn’t keep your eyes away from them when you were close to him, and just loved kissing and licking them when you were down on your knees. Bucky always reacted strongly to you, fucking you senseless when he got tired of all your teasing and making you cum so loud that many times someone would actually knock on the door and tell you to _‘shut the fucking volume down’_ or something.

“Come here, pretty baby.” He grabbed a fistful of your hair with his metal hand and for a moment you thought he would move your mouth to his dick, but he made you stand up and sit on his lap.

More specifically, on his thigh.

“I want you to rub yourself on my thigh.” He commanded. “I want to feel this pretty little pussy cum against my skin.”

You moaned in response, instantly bucking your hips forward and moaning with the friction.

“That’s it.” He moved his lips to your ear. “Grind yourself against my thigh, baby. Let me feel you.”

He continued to whisper more and more dirty words on your ear, every single one of them rougher than the other, and you couldn’t help but think about how this was getting him off as much as you.

“Bucky,” You moaned, gripping his shoulders.

“Cum for me, pretty baby.” He gave your ass a slap. “Cum like the dirty slut you are and I’ll fuck you deep and hard with my thick hot cock.”

The knot inside you broke and you kept moving until it was too much.

“Fuck.” He moaned, squeezing the base of his dick for a moment.

You gave him a wicked smile and you boyfriend licked his lips.

“Get on the bed, pretty baby. Hands and knees.”


End file.
